A new generation of aircraft can include hybrid electrical systems. These systems can allow for aircraft propulsion to be generated by summation of both turbo-engine propulsion and electrical propulsion. The components of the electrical system that generates the electrical propulsion can have power ratings (e.g., megawatts, multi-megawatts) that are much greater than the power ratings of the components of a conventional aircraft electrical system.
Implementing components with high power ratings using conventional aircraft electrical system components can be difficult. For instance, given the low voltage ratings associated with conventional aircraft electrical system, the currents in the power transmission cables would become very high. Additionally, megawatt power loads can cause volubility risks due to increased electromagnetic interference. While replacing conventional transmission cables with ones of larger size would allow for higher current, this approach would require adding up to several thousand pounds of transmission cables to the aircraft.